yandere_simulatorfandomcom-20200223-history
Bucket
EmptyBucket.png|Empty bucket. February 21st, 2016 (Version 2). Feb21st16WaterBucket.png|Bucket with water. February 21st, 2016 (Version 2). BloodyBucket.png|Bucket with blood. February 21st, 2016 (Version 2). GasolineBucket.png|Bucket with gasoline. June 15th, 2016. DumbbellBucket.png|Bucket with dumbbells. June 15th, 2016. Buckets are key tools used for cleaning up blood, soaking students, and crushing students. Appearance Buckets are located around the school in the bathrooms, one on the rooftop, and one next to the wood chipper. They are all blue, oval shaped, and highlighted in cyan in Yandere Vision. The player can carry only one bucket at a time. Homicide :Main Article: Homicide When murdering someone with a weapon, the victim will spill blood on the ground and on the player's uniform. There will be less blood if Yandere-chan is wearing the Low Leg Panties. In normal areas, a corpse will leak blood if it is dragged, until it eventually bleeds out completely. The player must use a bucket and a mop to clean up all the stains to avoid a decrease in School Atmosphere. The more blood that is mopped up and dipped into a bucket, the bloodier the water in the bucket will get. If the water gets too bloody, it will have to be refilled to continue mopping. New Uniforms :Main Article: Uniforms If the player simply dumps water, blood, or gasoline on Kokona Haruka while she is having her phone conversation, she will flee to the shower room to bathe and change. This is a distraction so that in the future, the player can steal the uniform in her locker. The player can also "accidentally" trip and spill liquids onto Kokona. The player's reputation will decrease by 10 points if Kokona is splashed with water or gasoline. 70 points if Kokona is splashed with blood. December3rd2015PouringWater.png|Pouring water. 2-8-16KokonaBloody-0.png|Kokona after blood has been poured on her. February 8th, 2016. 2-8-16KokonaWater.png|Kokona after water has been poured on her. February 8th, 2016. Unexpectedgasoline.png|Kokona after gasoline has been poured on her. June 15th, 2016. Framing :Main Article: Framing Without panty buffs, one corpse is enough to make bloody water. The player either can dispose of the bloody water through a sink or use it to dump blood on a student from the rooftop. Kokona will stand before the school entrance and talk on the phone at 7:30 AM. If blood, water, or gasoline is dumped on her, she will freak out and go change in the shower room. Her locker will then be left open. In future builds the police will think that a rival killed someone if they have bloody clothing in their locker after changing.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/635630333963038720 Electrocution :Main Article: Electrocution There are large stacks of buckets in one of the first floor girls' bathrooms that Yandere-chan is able to stand on. While Kokona Haruka is using the bathroom, Yandere-chan can dump water or blood on her as a prank. Kokona can be electrocuted this way. To do so Yandere-chan must turn off the lights, unscrew the cover of the light switch with a screwdriver, climb the tower of buckets, and pour a bucket of water, blood, or gasoline onto Kokona. Kokona will become soaking wet and will try to turn the lights back on. Since she is soaking wet, gripping a metal object, and reaching for something with an electric current running through it, she will get electrocuted and die. Wood Chipper :Main Article: Wood Chipper The player can use the wood chipper to dispose of corpses. Once a corpse is placed inside, the machine will grind it up and let out blood into a bucket placed beneath, filling the bucket with blood. Two buckets can be put beneath, but when the machine is activated, only one bucket will be filled with blood. Burning :Main Article: Burning The player can empty gasoline from a jerry can into a bucket. The player can splash a student with gasoline from the bucket. If a match is tossed at the student doused with gasoline, they will catch on fire and burn to death. Crushing :Main Article: Crushing If the player puts five dumbbells into a bucket, they can drop it off the rooftop to crush Kokona below during her Monday phone call. Quotes Bugs *In the June 15th, 2016 Build, if the player fills the bucket with gasoline first, then the bucket on the rooftop will refill with gasoline instead of water. Trivia *At high School Atmosphere, students will overlook a bloody bucket. Once the atmosphere drops to 66%, it will be reputation damaging. Under 34%, it might become incriminating and alarming. Since it's not a fully functioning feature yet, students will overlook the bloody buckets regardless of School Atmosphere. https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/643570057100922880 *Before the June 16th, 2015 Build, water could not get bloody. *The water will turn into blood if the player presses the B while holding a bucket that is filled with water. This will affect all buckets filled with water anywhere on school grounds. *As of the August 26th, 2015 Build, if a student sees a corpse while she is wet with water, she does not dry herself and flees the school. If she is bloody and sees a corpse, she will quickly wash off and then flee. *A bloody student will not react if they see Yandere-chan taking photos of them, because they would expect that sort of thing to happen to anyone seen covered in blood. This technique can be used to frame people in the future builds.https://twitter.com/YandereDev/status/637354964721885184 *The water in the bucket used to be clear and reflective. *There was originally a bucket at the front of the school, but in the March 2nd, 2016 Build, the bucket, mop and sink there have been removed. Category:Game Mechanics Category:Incriminating Evidence Category:Disposal Category:Interactive